Family Potrait
by Hao's girl
Summary: This is Pink's song, "Family Portrait" Got the idea from reading the songfics by 'Candyland'. I would like to thank her as well if she reads summaries!s


This is what sounded like Videl's life when she was little. OMG! I have a short A/N!

Disclaimer: Don't own song. It's by 'Pink'. I THINK I own Brian . . . . .Have to get back to that.

-This is placed 1 year before the cell saga.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small nine-year-old Videl sits on her bed, listening to the horrible noise coming from the kitchen down stairs. Yelling, crying, screaming. She picked up her little brother and hid under the covers

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound   


Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down   


I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed   


I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you   


said   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Please, Kami, let my parents stop fighting. For me, Brian, and for themselves' Videl thought. Brian began to whimper in her arms. She gently tightened her embrace around him. "Shhhhhh. It'll be alright." She whispered into her brother's ear. More Screaming echoed through out the room. 'I beg you Kami.' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

You fight about money, bout me and my brother   


And this I come home to, this is my shelter 

**__**

It ain't easy growin up in World War III   


Never knowin what love could be, you'll see   


I don't want love to destroy me like it has done   


my family   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tears slowly poured down the children's' faces. 'Their fights have never lasted this long.' Videl thought. "Vedeel." Brian whispered. "Y-yes Brian?" Videl asked. "Me scared." He said. Videl gently removed a strand of stray blond hair out of Brian's face. "Me too Brian. Me too." Brian began to sob quietly into Videl's nightshirt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   
_**

I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything   


Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   


I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't   


leave   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Videl felt the worst feeling that she got every afternoon since her parents started fighting. Helplessness. All she could do was take care of Brian and clean up after the fights. 'I wished there was _something_I could to help stop this.' More yelling from her father. More crying from her mother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound   
  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around   


My mama she loves you, no matter what she says   


its true   


I know that she hurts you, but remember I love   


you, too

**__**

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away   


Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have   


no choice, no way   


It ain't easy growin up in World War III   


Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen   


I don't want love to destroy me like it did my   


family   


Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   


I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything   


Can we work it out? Can we be a family?   


I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't   


leave   


In our family portrait, we look pretty happy   


Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes   


naturally   


I don't wanna have to split the holidays   


I don't want two addresses   


I don't want a step-brother anyways   


And I don't want my mom to have to change her   


last name   
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   


We look pretty normal, let's go back to that   


In our family portrait we look pretty happy   


Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally   
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy   


(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)   


We look pretty normal, let's go back to that   


(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do   


anything)   


In our family portrait we look pretty happy   


(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)   


Let's play pretend act and like it comes so   


naturally   


(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't   


leave)   


In our family portrait we look pretty happy   


(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)   


We look pretty normal, let's go back to that   


(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't   


leave)   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OMG! How depressing and traumatizing! I can't believe I wrote this! Not the song, the story parts. u.u How sad. Though, if anybody watched the Saiyaman saga, they should know Videl's parents got a divorce. 

I gave Videl a brother so it fit the song. Anyways, I've read a lot of stories with Videl having a terrible childhood. Poor thing. 

This is one song I heard on the radio and fell in love with the melody. It's all dark and black, like the color hair sometime I might have before Halloween! 

My mom said if she could trim my hair , I got to dye it black! Well, I called a couple of friends and they all say 'yes', I should dye my hair.

But my mom is giving me the whole 'You won't like it. Once it's on your hair, it's permanent.' There was no semi-permanent dye, so she got me permanent. So I'm sort of scared to dye my hair. 

The cool thing is that I'll really look like a demi-saiyan-jin! I got hazel/ brownish-gold cat eye color eyes that like to change colors(lighter to darker) depending on my mood. I just haven't figured out how to use ki! 

There really is such a thing too. That's how martial artists throw people across the room with simple flick of the wrist! 


End file.
